Memorial
"The Memorial. Here the Kid can pay respect to the old world, and earn it in kind." The is one of the buildings located in the Bastion. Description A place that chronicles past and future efforts. The Memorial contains challenges for the Kid to complete and awards fragments upon completion. "A necessary testament to the Calamity. By paying tribute to the past one may better prepare for the future." Vigils *'The Valediction' **Construct a Memorial to Caelondia. **"A symbolic gesture at best, nonetheless the Memorial pays homage to the way things used to be." **''"The Valediction. Just another one of my sketches. Nothing more."'' ***Requirement: Build the Memorial in the Bastion. ***Reward: 250 Fragments *'The Dynasty' **Earn Glory on the Proving Grounds. **"Birthright meant little in Caelondia, a city where standing could be earned through achievement." **''"The Dynasty. To the families of the City. All reunited."'' ***Requirement: Earn first prize in 7 Proving Grounds. ***Reward: 5,000 Fragments *'The Culture' **Discover the Lost Mementos. **"The Caels were a sentimental people, and would pass their precious heirlooms to their friends and children." **''"The Culture. A still-life of old, unwanted keepsakes."'' ***Requirement: Gain 15 Mementos strewn across the countryside. ***Reward: 1,500 Fragments *'The Service' **Learn the Secret Skills. **"Caelondia's guilds offered lifelong experience, competing and collaborating in the name of discovery and progress." **''"The Service. For all the men and women who served Caelondia."'' ***Requirement: Learn 20 Secret Skills. ***Reward: 2,000 Fragments *'The Country' **Restore the Land, Piece by Piece. **"The Cores contain the memory of the land from before it was undone. The City Crest flows with their power." **''"The Country. She's all to pieces now, but still looking good."'' ***Requirement: Raise 13,000 land pieces through travel and exploration. ***Reward: 2,000 Fragments *'The Mercy' **Vanquish Creatures Touched by the Calamity. **"The Calamity was more merciful to some beasts than others. These others deserve mercy of their own." **''"The Mercy. The Windbags ain't the only beast that drew a bad lot."'' ***Requirement: Defeat the required number of 15 different species of beasts. ***Reward: 1,000 Fragments *'The Masons' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Cael Hammer. **"They built and rebuilt the massive Rippling Walls as Caelondia's borders spread." **''"The Masons. We built the city strong, now there's only two of us."'' ***Requirement: Deliver a single crushing blow to a foe for at least 70 damage. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Breakers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Breaker's Bow. **"They were entrusted to deliver important tidings, whose recipients never had to wait long." **''"The Breakers. Ain't no-one could outrun them. Or their arrows."'' ***Requirement: Defeat 3 foes with a single well-timed power shot. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Trappers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Fang Repeater. **"Unafraid of the Wild, they risked their lives to bring great wealth to the City." **''"The Trappers. Daring bunch'a fools. ...They'll be missed."'' ***Requirement: Defeat a hardy foe with the last bolt in a clip. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Menders' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Bullhead Shield. **"Respected but not envied, they ensured the City stood in excellent shape." **''"The Menders. They had thankless jobs. The most important kind."'' ***Requirement: Defeat a foe by counter-blocking its melee attack while at less than 20 percent health. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Gravers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the War Machete. **"They never failed to bring the City's Justice down on those who sought to flee from it." **''"The Gravers. The arm of justice. They seemed unstoppable."'' ***Requirement: Quickly strike a foe 15 times in a row without missing. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Marshals' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Scrap Musket. **"The City ran like clockwork because their eyes never wandered from that cause." **''"The Marshals. Kept the City's peace. They can rest easy now."'' ***Requirement: Defeat 10 or more foes in a single well-placed shot. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Slingers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the with the Dueling Pistols. **"They pushed the front, safeguarding the City while paving the way for its growth." **''"The Slingers. The Wilds were their calling."'' ***Requirement: Quickly put 12 bullets in a single foe without missing. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Brushers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Brusher's Pike. **"Caelondia's hidden strength, they moved unseen toward secret causes." **''"The Brushers. They moved in shadows. But the Calamity found them."'' ***Requirement: Pierce a foe with a thrust then quickly finish it with a throw. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Triggers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Army Carbine. **"The courage and solidarity of the Cael's calvalry was only surpassed by their aim." **''"The Triggers. My brothers. Bravest men I ever knew."'' ***Requirement: Defeat a foe with a single power shot from an extreme range. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Cinders' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Flame Bellows. **"They harnessed the forces of nature, improving all aspects of life in the City." **''"The Cinders. Kept the City good and warm. Made it thrive."'' ***Requirement: Defeat 20 foes with one continuous attack, without taking damage. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Skippers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Galleon Mortar. **"Even the most distant shores were well within reach of these masters of the sea." **''"The Skippers. Delivered us from the Motherland."'' ***Requirement: Inflict 999 damage with a single shell. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Mancers' **Show Surpassing Skill with the Calamity Cannon. **"They pushed the limits of knowledge and science in the name of the City." **''"The Mancers. They knew everything. Even if it cost 'em."'' ***Requirement: Kill three enemies with one Calamity Cannon shot. ***Reward: 500 Fragments *'The Inspiration' **Harness the Forge. **"While the people of the City cherished their peace, they stood ready to defend it." **''"The Inspiration. A forge can fashion anything."'' ***Requriement: Upgrade 5 weapons to third level. ***Reward: 2,000 Fragments *'The City' **Gather the Fragments of the Old World. **"The Calamity ravaged the City of Caelondia, reducing so many priceless treasures down to dust." **''"The City. Its riches, nothing but fragments now."'' ***Requirement: Spend more 10,000 Fragments. ***Reward: 2,500 Fragments *'The Conscience' **Earn Experience from Trials and Tribulations. **"The Calamity took everything from almost everyone. It look almost everything from everyone else." **''"The Conscience. We haven't lost everything, long as we have that."'' ***Requirement: Gain enough XP to reach Level 5. ***Reward: 1,500 Fragments *'The Sanctuary': **Build the Bastion. **"Everything can be undone, even the greatest of ruin. But it must be undone one stone at a time." **''"The Sanctuary. If we can build... we can rebuild."'' ***Requirement: Build and upgrade all 6 buildings. ***Reward: 2,000 Fragments *'The Faith': **Overcome the Trial of the Gods. **"Could the Calamity have undone the Gods themselves? Or is the Pantheon still watching over the world?" **''"The Faith. Mother, this one's for you."'' ***Requirement: Survive a round of Who Knows Where with at least one Idol activated. ***Reward: 3,000 Fragments *1 unknown Note Completing Vigils before the Memorial is actually built will not count as completing them, and they must be done again. Completing Vigils unlocked in the True Memorial, however, will be counted as complete even before the True Memorial is created and allow them to be turned in as soon as they become visible (at least in the case of The Faith, not tested for others yet). See Also *Buildings ru:Мемориал Category:Buildings Category:Collectibles